Generic management devices typically comprise a plastic clamp that towards one side is screwed to a stationary supporting structure and encloses a multiple bundle of cables in a clamp-like manner. To prevent the cables from becoming mechanically damaged during clamping, a self-vulcanising tape is usually wrapped around said cables, which tape provides a type of protective layer between the cables and the clamp that surrounds said cables. The clamp is usually closed with the use of a cable tie which is tightened by means of a cable tie gun.
During wrapping of the tape around the multiple bundle and during closing of the clamp by means of a cable tie gun, considerable pressure is exerted on the sheathing of the cables. In particular, coaxial cables are extremely sensitive to such external pressure influence which can have a negative effect on signal transit times. Therefore, when a multiple bundle of cables sustains damage, usually the entire routes need to be completely exchanged, which involves a considerable amount of work.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,750,644 B2 shows another cable management device that makes do without a tape being wrapped around the attachment positions. In this arrangement a star-shaped cable management element is used that comprises outer-radial recesses, each accommodating a cable. However, the sheathed cables are not directly clipped into the recesses, instead an intermediate ring is necessary that has previously been slid onto each cable. Apart from electrical cables it is also possible to install bundled fluid lines by means of the star-shaped cable management element. Attachment to a stationary supporting structure of the cables and lines that have been bundled in this manner does not take place by way of the star-shaped cable management element itself, but by way of separate retaining brackets that position a particularly stable line at a distance from the supporting structure. The star-shaped cable management elements are affixed to this line in order to, following this line, also install other cables. For the purpose of clamping the star-shaped cable management element to the stable line, on the inner radius said cable management element is arranged as a clamp which can be closed and opened by way of a transverse screw fastener.
While the known star-shaped cable management element ensures gentle bundling of individual cables, the installation relative to a stationary supporting structure appears, however, to be quite elaborate. Moreover, the star-shaped cable management element is provided only for special applications, namely in the field of an aircraft engine.